


Jared and the Wilki

by CasTheButler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Pack Feels, Snippets, confused room mate is confused, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a room mate.<br/>That room mate's name is Stiles Stilinski.<br/>Stiles Stilinski has a lot of fucking friends.</p><p>aka the AU in which everyone is alive and happy(ish) and Stiles' room mate has to deal with them ALL THE TIME</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jared and the Wilki

My room mate is weird Jared thinks immediately after meeting the guy. The guy introduces himself as 'Stiles Stilinski' and makes it abundantly clear that, that isn't his real name and that Jared is never, ever going to find out what it is. Stiles moves around a lot, he paces around while he's studying and mutters under his breath. It's kind of obnoxious Jared notes. Not in a way that makes him hate Stiles, It's actually kind of endearing, more in a way that make Jared constantly roll his eyes. 

Another thing about Stiles is that he has a lot of friends. At first Jared thinks the guy is playing the field with the ladies cause first there's the red head Lydia who throws her legs over Stiles and complains about his fashion sense while letting him copy notes out of a sparkly pink book. Then there's Allison who has a smile that can light up the whole world who always seems to want to know if he's sleeping okay, her hugs linger on him and Stiles whispers 'I'm okay Ally” with a breaking voice. Next to appear is Erica the blonde bombshell that Jared is convinced can rip him to shreds, she forces Stiles to read Batman comics aloud to her and playfully wrestles with him. After that Stiles actually starts getting male visitors. 

Scott appears one day when it's been storming, he's dripping wet and his solution is to shake himself dry. Stiles scoffs at him unimpressed 'This is my brother Scott, we didn't train him enough as a puppy' he tells Jared. Jared thinks he sees something flash in Scott's eyes before the two of them sit down and start playing video games but he ignores it. Two days after he's introduced to Scott, Stiles Skype starts to buzz. 'Answer that' Stiles tells him off-handedly Jared does and is greeted by a scowling face stating 'you're not Stilinski'. Stiles barrels over to his computer 'Jackson' is his cold reply. The two talk for a short while and Jared is pretty sure Stiles detests this Jackson guy but the second he says 'I'm coming home next month' Stiles' face lights up like it's Christmas. 

When Isaac comes to visit Jared is convinced that the guy is actually sunshine personified: snarky, sarcastic, deeply cutting sunshine. If Jared was that way inclined he'd want to leave filthy marks along his neck. Liam and Mason come together, they're the youngest of Stiles constant stream. Liam curls up in Stiles' lap while the older boy strokes his hair. Mason explains about how Liam had an outburst at school and didn't want to tell Scott about it. Jared idly wonders why they'd have to tell Scott about it, or why Stiles is the person they turn to instead, he just chops it up to the fact his room mate's friends are weird.

Like Derek for example. Derek comes over a lot, Jared doesn't understand why cause it seems like all him and Stiles do is fight. Not just argue. They physically shove each other into walls. Jared tries to break them apart at one point and they both turn and growl at him, literally growl. It's weird coming out of Stiles but the deep guttural sound seems natural is Derek's throat. He asks Stiles one day why he let's Derek come to the dorm if he hates him. Stiles just looks at him with a twinkle of sadness in his voice 'I don't hate him, I hate his shitty life decisions' Stiles quips. 

Malia comes with her father, the guy gives Jared the creeps but he can't quite figure out why. He's pretty sure Stiles and Peter are trying to out sass each other, they play chess together while Malia hovers in their personal space. They don't seem to mind too much and at one point Stiles pulls her into his lap so she'll stop circling. 

Stiles' father and Chris Argent come over and Jared is kicked out of the room so that the three men can strategize about something. Jared doesn't understand why an officer of the law and a... He doesn't know what Mr. Argent does exactly but he thinks he's probably military...would want the help of a nineteen year old kid. He doesn't ask though and leaves Stiles alone when he curls up in a ball on his bed. 

Jackson appears in person with Lydia, Scott and a girl named Kira. They pile onto Stiles' bed and make and effort to be sure to touch him. Stiles makes jokes about Kira being 'Foxy' but when she says the same thing about him he tenses up momentarily before laughing and pulling her close to play with her hair. 

Boyd comes over with Erica and doesn't speak, he gives Stiles a fist bump when he arrives and then sits stoically in a corner. Boyd scared Jared 

Parrish is the extremely hot guy who comes over for pizza and plays with his lighter so much Jared thinks he's going to burn the place down. He doesn't smoke or anything he just flicks it on and off. He sits on the edge of Stiles' bed and when Stiles gets up to the toilet he softly asks Jared if 'Stiles is coping okay.' Jared doesn't know how to answer that so Jared just nods. 

It turns out he's wrong because a few days after Parrish visits Stiles wakes up screaming. He insists he's okay so Jared let's it go. The next night it happens again. Stiles doesn't want to talk about it. He just stops sleeping. Jared wakes up to see him staring out the window

A woman comes to visit him, she strokes his hair until he falls asleep 'Thanks mom' he mumbles. The woman's face becomes stained with tears. 'My beautiful boy' she mutters when she thinks Jared isn't listening. Jared learns that the woman is Scott's mother, this is the first time Jared gets any inkling that Scott and Stiles aren't biologically related. 

Lydia comes over more and more and Jared's first impression that the two of them are banging fades into the background. They sit side by side taking dumb selfies and discussing some kind of high level science theory. She kicks them out of their own room while she tries on fourteen outfits for a date with Jackson. Jared counts. 

When Christmas break comes around the dorm is finally quiet. Jared doesn't go anywhere, him and his family don't get along. When Stiles gets back he asks politely where he went 'To beacon hills, it's where we're all from' Stiles responds cheerfully, the guy is practically glowing. 'You mean you spent time with the people that you're always around' Jared scoffs jokingly and Stiles looks physically pained. 

After Christmas break Derek and Stiles have their biggest fight yet. Jared is afraid Derek is going to kill Stiles. He doesn't though and Stiles is left in a sobbing heap on the floor. He tries to get up to chase after the man but Jared won't let him. 'He's not worth it' he tells Stiles. Stiles stands up on shaking legs 'He needs me' he says forcibly. Derek comes back an hour later mumbling 'I'm sorry' 

Jared gets home after a class one day to find a strange girl bustling Stiles out of their dorm room. 'Cora I'm fine, I don't need self-defense lessons' Stiles grumbles. Cora looks at him with her hands on her hips. 'Stiles you can't even beat me in a fight' she retorts so they leave and Stiles comes home sore and aching, he forces Jared to watch fluffy Disney movies with him. Stiles rest his head on his shoulder and Jared knows better than to push him off. 

Allison comes over when Stiles isn't there. She seems worried and panicked. She doesn't say why, just mutters in French over and over again until Erica comes barreling in. 'We found him' she whispers breathlessly as Scott carries Stiles in the door. Followed by Isaac, Derek, Cora and Boyd

Stiles' body is a mess, Jared doesn't understand how his arm is still attached to his body. Derek catches him staring. 'He'll heal' Derek tells him. Jared bites the inside of his tongue and just nods. Surely Derek must know Stiles is going to lose his arm. Derek crawls into Stiles' bed and pulls the boy's unconscious, destroyed body into his chest. It's the first time Jared has seen the man be tender.

Everyone comes to see Stiles at once, everyone drops everything. There are even people that come that Jared hasn't meet. The two twins stand silently near the door as though they're guarding. The probably are. Danny kneels next to Stiles' bed and strokes his cheek. When Stiles stirs enough to question what's going on Danny stage whispers 'Shhh it's just a dream Stiles.' Stiles let's out a weak laugh. 'shut up Danny'

Much to Jared's surprise Stiles does heal and slowly his entourage trickles out. Jared's ecstatic he likes that his room mate has people to rely on but it doesn't mean he wants them in his space. The dorm room is only so big. As people go Stiles grins at them and promises 'Seriously guys I'll visit you next time.' The promise isn't kept. It's some kind of unwritten law that everyone comes to Stiles. 

Jared invites Stiles to poker night and Stiles happily agrees. Jared tells him it's okay if he want to invite some of his friends. Stiles just laughs. When they get to poker night Stiles quickly becomes edgy and jiggles his leg up and down. Jared thinks it's just because he's nervous but it doesn't ease up even when he wins a few hands. 'Your friend is cheating' a man accuses, Jared is about to say something in Stiles' defense but the little shit just flashes his teeth and points out 'only as much as you' with a self-confident smirk. When the night wears down and everyone goes to leave the man approaches Stiles and says something that Jared can't make out. Stiles replies and they bow to each other. 

Jared is invited to lunch with Stiles, Scott, Isaac and Malia. It's on the walk back to the dorm that the four of them start acting weird, weirder than usual anyway, they all freeze and cling to their ears. After a minute they collapse on the ground. They recover quickly and Scott and Isaac take off at a sprint. Jared doesn't think he's ever seen anyone run that fast. 

'Who?' Scott is asking Lydia seriously when Jared, Stiles and Malia make it to the dorm. 'I can't tell' she whispers. A swift knock comes on the door and Derek swarms into the room as soon as Jared opens it. 'I came as soon as I heard it, we've got to be ready to move' he says to Scott almost as though he's looking for permission. Stiles throws a bunch of things in a bag and they all head for the door. 

Derek grabs Stiles by the arm and pulls him into a desperate kiss. 'just in case it's you.'

**Author's Note:**

> and, there you go!


End file.
